


He couldn't believe the sight of her.

by timeisdisintegrating



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-17
Updated: 2015-12-17
Packaged: 2018-05-07 04:19:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5443094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timeisdisintegrating/pseuds/timeisdisintegrating
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>River visits the Eleventh Doctor before he regenerates.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He couldn't believe the sight of her.

**Author's Note:**

> This is placed right before the Eleventh Doctor regenerates in the Christmas Special. He is really, really old, and River finds a way to come be with him before he "dies".

_He heard footsteps._

"Doctor," whispered a female voice.

"Who is it?" The Doctor struggled to turn in his chair towards the direction of the voice.

"Do you really not recognize my voice?" A tone of hurt enveloped the inquiry. The Doctor shifted around slowly, taking care with his old age. A woman stood before him, her eyes slightly wary.

"River," he breathed. He couldn't believe the sight of her. He immediately wondered how she got on the planet, but, this was River after all. He shook his head and continued to stare at her.

She stayed a few paces away. 

"You've aged," she whispered.

He shrugged it off, running a hand through his now grey hair. "Even I cannot escape aging." 

River approached slowly and knelt beside him. He could tell she was later in her time stream. Much later - she was older than he had ever seen her. He reached out and traced the new wrinkles on her skin, his own face crinkling in concern. Her eyes closed at his touch and his face softened. He wondered if she had escaped the Library, he had never seen her with grey in her hair at all. She had always seemed untouched by time. He remembered her confiding her fear of growing old in front of him, it seemed so long ago. She had never seemed worried about him aging.

He voiced his thoughts. "You were always the one that feared old age."

Her eyes shifted from his, looking down at the floor. "I was only afraid of you not wanting me," she muttered.

"Never." His voice was hard even though he whispered. She lifted her eyes back to his, observing the frail old man before her. 

"You shouldn't be here," he sighed. He struggled to stand up. He had a mind to shoo her out before she got any spoilers out of him - if there were any to even be had. He all the sudden felt a bit shy, there was no reason for her to see him like this. He wanted her to remember him young, with that goofy grin and a fez, not this old, tired man. 

She stopped him though, leaning him back gently into his chair. She glanced around the room for a another chair and dragged it up beside him. She sat in it facing him and smiled.

"That's exactly why I am here," she said.

She reached out and took his hand in hers. She continued, "You have always been there for me. And I'm returning the favor, my love."

He pouted, a bit of a younger Doctor coming through, "but, dear, I look _old_ , you're not supposed to see me like this."

She smirked at this, replying, "We both look old, sweetie." 

She waggled a bit of her own graying hair in his face. He swatted it lightly away. "Not the same," he said, smiling a bit and gesturing to his face and thin white hair.

He paused for a moment, his eyes wandering the room full of drawings. It had been worth it all, all the years staying on this planet. He glanced back at her, "I had to stay to protect these people." 

"I know, my love, I just wanted to visit you before -"

He locked his gaze with hers. She seemed as though she was searching for words. After a few seconds, she gave up and said reluctantly, "Well, I don't know. I'm all caught up. I don't know what happens from here. It worries me."

"River, I'm going to die," he said quietly.

"Shut up you daft, old man and don't you ever say that again." He pulled back a bit because of her sudden intensity. Her eyes blazed for a moment but he continued to argue. "It's tru-," she put a finger to his lips, not allowing him to finish. She looked at him for a moment.

"I love you" she whispered.

He pulled her finger away but never let go of her hand. She took that as an _I love you too_. He never said it anyways, why should he start now? She scooted a bit closer and laid her head on his thin shoulder. He breathed in the scent of her and closed his eyes. Her hair tickled his face a bit and he thought that if this was when he died - he wouldn't be any happier.

He turned his heads towards hers and bumped his nose against hers. "I love you too."

She smiled.


End file.
